House in Minecraft Oasis (Season 1)
Cupquake's house in Minecraft Oasis is a large multi-story home built in a small jungle biome. It hosts many features and rooms and is the home to numerous animals and people. Building was started in episode 2 and has continued ever since. The area was discovered before filming started for episode 1 and has been named "Oasis" by Cupquake. The only built structure that isn't attached to the main house is Daisy's home. Bridge The main entrance consists of a large wooden bridge crossing a lake, supposedly filled with dangerous water creatures, leading to the front porch. It also leads to the animal farm. It was created in episode 2 and then decorated with skull lamps from the Fossil Archeology mod in a later episode. Farm The animal farm is an area next to the front entrance of the house. It is home to numerous cows, sheep (notable for escaping), pigs, chickens, and other animals. Between epsiodes 41 and 42, Cupquake built horse stables on the roof of some of the animals pens. She also built a horse mating room out of red wool at the end of the left row of the animal stables. It is also home for Saber Tooth and Mammoth, but they despawned during the transition from Minecraft version 1.4.7 to 1.5.2. Gffgfgvfgddff.jpg Animals *Chibi the elephant *dAN the scorpion *The horses *The saber cat *The mammoth Living area The first floor contains the living room with some storage, a kitchen, a very big dining/entertainment room showcasing her armor from the RPG Inventory mod, multiple bedrooms and an entrance room to her koi fish pond and flower garden. The living room currently contains a couch, table, and some storage. There was a fireplace but Cupquake destroyed it thinking Navi burned to death in it. There is also a cage for Easter, the rabbit, that is next to the front door. The kitchen has lots of cabinets, a fridge, and other kitchen appliances. It used to have a dish washer and washing machine before, however it was removed when Cupquake switched to another furniture mod, which doesn't include these appliances. The entertainment room currently contains a dining table and chairs. Cupquake also has a small aquarium in the floor and a large display of her multiple armor sets from the RPG Inventory mod. She also has other furniture pieces from the Bibliocraft mod. The walls are built with raw jungle wood and the flooring is jungle wood planks. Cupquake has a long hallway for her kids' rooms and her cat playroom. The bathroom was recently turned into an entrance room to her koi fish pond and it contains a small flower garden. She has one of her hermit crabs living at the bottom of the lake because he fell from his prior home, up in her larger garden. Lab/Storage The second floor is large room with a balcony. It contains Cupquake's storage and her archeology equipment for the Fossil Archeology mod. There is a small Nether wart farm in the corner across from an alchemy lab area. As of episode 37, there is an enchantment room on this floor. It was home to HamHam, a hamster spawned in during episode 42, but despawned due to the Minecraft version update. Master Bedroom This is where Cupquake sleeps. There was a planned glass shower but this was left unfinished after the bathroom was built. It is a simple bedroom with large paintings around the room as decoration. There is also a balcony with a glass window. In episode 36 Cupquake built a bird cage next to the shower. But later, the birds were moved to the garden bridge because of the noise they were making. Farm The roof of the house is a farming area that is connected to the glass dome. Wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins, cocoa beans, cactus, and sugar canes are grown here. In the center of the farm there are stairs that lead to her wyvern cage that is home to Starburst and other wyverns. It is currently in the process of being expanded as Starburst grew bigger then Cupquake had anticipated. Glass Dome/Bridge The glass dome covers the koi fish pond under the house. It connects to different parts of her home. To the south there is the farming area and main house, to the north there is the dinosaur park and to the east there is the cemetary. In episode 55, Cupquake extended the west side into the waterfall mountain and made that into a cage OverheadGlassDome.png|An overhead of the dome in episode 57. Ty654t5r.jpg Qwswagggrg.jpg for her flying horses, Sugar Lumps, Taffy and Creampuff. Between episodes 35 and 36 it was decorated with giant flowers which were spawned in as it was impossible to grow them. However, the flowers are gone since when Cupquake updated to the Minecraft version 1.5.2. Between episodes 38 and 39 it was surrounded by glass to become a giant bird cage. It is now the home of Vanilla, as all the other birds escaped back into the Overworld from the Nether. Wyvern Cage/Zeppelin Landing This is the home of Cupquake's wyverns, Starburst, a Momma wyvern, Eclipse, and Dark Matter. It is next to Cupquake's cemetary. The are stairs from the farm that lead to the area. The floor is made of Wyvern Lair wood planks and is surrounded by glass. She expanded the cage due to the size of Starburst. Before Cupquake ever owned any wyvrens, she had a airship landing. But she then replaced it with a wyvern cage, due to Steven removing the Zeppelin Mod. Cemetery The cemetery is the final resting place for many family members and animals that of Cupquake's. It was also where Brian was banished to after the divorce. Between episodes 35 and 36 Cupquake decorated the entrance to the cemetery with wood as before it was just a cave. Dinosaur Park The dinosaur park is an area to the north of the garden bridge. It is connected to the bridge by large stone staircase decorated with skull lanterns. Cupquake also planted cherry blossom saplings to decorate the park even more in episode 36. There are currently many enclosures. Most of Cupquake's dinosaurs died, there are only three remaining. The first enclosure built is currently the home of Key Lime and Pie (Brown Sugar), two Triceratopses. It used to be the home of Sherbert, a Triceratops, before his death. It was also home Blueberry Cheesecake in episode 36, a Brachiosaurus. Blueberry Cheesecake also died (a hole appeared in the wall and a dinosteak was on the ground). Between episodes 41 and 42, Cupquake redecorated the entire enclosure and added a viewing area that is connected to the stone staircase. The second enclosure contains Kiwi, a green Stegosaurus. There is also an enclosure for a Dilophosaurus, which also died. There is also a pig enclosure for the Dilophosaurus to eat from. Daisy's House Daughter Daisy lives in the same house that Lina, Daisy's deceased half-sister, used to live in. This house is a small, one-story home on an area near the outside of the jungle. It has a farm area outside with a lot of wheat that Lina planted and a pond with a bridge entrance. The house has a bed, a table, a lamp, a flower pot, and a crafting table. Lina had died while fishing in the pond outside of her home. Category:Minecraft Oasis